Hallucination
by AntiHer0
Summary: Que llegara el viernes y que todo su grupo de amigos tuvieran planes habían logrado entristecer a Luffy en pensar estar solo en su casa. Pero una cabellera pelliroja le hará recordar que tiene otras amistades con las cuales salir. —Las salidas nuestras serán muy diferentes a las que estas acostumbrado, pequeño.— AU. Lawlu- leve Kidller


Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran Eiichiro Oda, lo único que me pertenece es la historia, que la hago solo para dejar aflorar mi imaginación (?)

Aclaraciones: Este fic es Rated M, ya que en el siguiente capítulo contendrá temas sobre Sexualidad/Drogas

También hay mención de KidKiller y Zolu- este último siendo leve-

* * *

La campana resonó en todas las aulas, marcando ya la hora tan deseada de irse, más deseada aún al ser el día viernes.

Luffy recogió sus cosas en un santiamén, y se apresuró a salir. Tantas horas en un mismo lugar lo agobiaban.

En la salida, se encontró con todo su grupo de amigos, que al parecer, lo estaban esperando. Se acercó con su sonrisa característica.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Hoy a la noche harán algo? — Preguntó ansioso, realmente le gustaba salir por las noches a cualquier lado, amaba la libertad que le daban aquellas salidas.

— Uhm... Luffy yo tengo que estudiar, dentro de poco tengo que dar el examen de ingreso para la Universidad.— Contestó Ussop, siendo seguido por los demás que estaban en su misma situación.

—Ehh..— La decepción se plasmo por toda su cara.— ¿Todos estudiarán? —

— Bueno, en realidad yo — Sanji, rió levemente, tratando de disimularlo tapándose la cara con la mano.— Salgo con una chica que tiene unas medidas 106-60-90 — Todos se alejaron uno paso atrás, al ver la enorme cara de depravado sexual que mostraba.

—Imbécil.— chilló Nami, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Luffy.— le llamó Robin, la más sensata del grupo. — Igual tienes otros amigos con quien salir.¿Lo sabes, verdad?— le sonrió.

—¿Quienes?— preguntó, extrañado al pensar en salir en otro grupo que no sea con ellos.

—Bueno... Tienes al grupo de los amigos de tu hermano.— idea que descartó al segundo al ver la cara que puso Luffy.— o puedes salir con Bonclay, a esos lugares que va el, para conocer.—

—También podrías ponerte maquillaje y un vestido si sales con él, Luffy.— respondió Ussop, carcajeándose a los segundos al tener la imagen mental de Luffy siendo un okama. Los demás rieron ante su gracia, menos luffy que hacía un puchero al pensar en estar en su casa, solo.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a algún amigo suyo que le gustara salir, o que saliera solo por hoy.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la enorme cabellera rubia y al lado de esta, haciendo contraste la cabellera pelirroja de Kidd.

— ¡Después hablamos chicos!— Empezó a correr, empujando a algunos compañeros que estos, lo insultaban.

—Perdón, perdón..— Susurró al volver a empujar a una chica.

—¡Eh Kidd, Killer! — les saludó, al llegar a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

—Oh, hola Luffy.— respondió Killer, mientras que Kidd lo miraba, asintiendo con la cabeza al saludo.

— Sé que suena raro... Pero mis amigos no harán nada y no quiero estar en mi casa.— Les hizo un puchero, logrado que Kidd levantara una ceja.

— Y entonces...— Dijo Killer, incentivandolo a continuar.

— Y entonces...— Sonrió nervioso.— Me preguntaba si salen hoy...¿Puedo ir con ustedes? — Volvió a sonreír abiertamente, interiormente sintiéndose nervioso.

Killer y Kidd, se miraron entre si, y tras unos segundos de silencio, Kid sonrió socarronamente.

—Claro.— Le acarició el cabello, despeinandolo aún más.— Pero las salidas nuestras serán muy diferentes a las que estas acostumbrado, pequeño.—

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

Kidd le dedicó una mirada a Killer, y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera, parecía que su rostro solo podía mantener aquella sonrisa socarrona.

— Hoy a la noche lo verás, ven a mi casa a las 10 de la noche.— Rebuscó en su mochila algo para escribir y una hoja, anotandole la dirección de su hogar.

Luffy simplemente asintió, y guardo con recelo aquel papel que le daba el boleto de la salida.

—¡Gracias chicos, nos vemos a la noche entonces!— Se despidió con efusividad.

Killer, que se había mantenido callado. Miró con seriedad a su compañero.

— ¿No estarás pensando en hacerle eso, no?—

— Oh Killer, me conoces demasiado para saber que si haré eso.— Soltó una carcajada, cuando se hubo calmado, le rozó con sus dedos pálidos, el rostro bronceado de su compañero-amante. — Será una noche interesante verlo en ese estado.

— No creo que quiera— Respondió rápidamente, comenzando a caminar.

— Oh bueno, nuestro amigo Luffy es una caja de sorpresas.— Repuso, mientras colocaba los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

— En eso tienes razón.—

* * *

Luffy rebuscó entre su armario sin saber que ponerse. Se relamió los labios en un simple gesto nervioso.

Marcó el numero que tantas veces llamó cuando necesitaba un consejo, a Zoro.

— Zoro~— Canturreó, riendo a los segundos. — Necesito tu ayuda.

—Estaba durmiendo, Luffy.— Respondió secamente, molesto al interrumpirle su larga siesta.

—Siempre duermes, shishi.— Agarró con ambas manos su celular.— Zoro, hoy salgo con Kidd y Killer y realmente no sé que ponerme.—

—Luffy...¿Me despertaste por esta estupidez?— Escuchó a través de su celular, como resoplaba molesto. Luffy se quedó callado, dejando que el silencio afirme por si solo.

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.— Ponte esa camisa que tanto te gusta y el pantalón negro, también un sweater... La noche es fría.—

—Me gustaría salir contigo Zoro.— Sinceró Luffy, sintiendo la extrañeza en todo su cuerpo al no salir con su mejor amigo.

— Ami también me gustaría que solo salieras conmigo, Luffy.— Respondió en un arrebato de sinceridad. — Tengo que colgar, adiós.— Y el pitido de que la llamada finalizó, resonó en sus oídos.

Haciendo caso al consejo que le había dado, recogió la camisa a cuadrillé que había sido un regalo, claramente de Zoro por su cumpleaños. Y buscó el pantalón negro, encontrándolo a los minutos entre todo el desorden.

Se desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa, y se miró al espejo despeinándose en el acto, ya que le gustaba que su pelo luciera un poco rebelde.

Dudó en llevar el sweater, pero si Zoro le había aconsejado que lo llevara, lo llevaría. Lo puso en una mochila, dudando si al lugar que iban lo iban a dejar entrar con ella, pero le restó importancia.

Miró su muñeca, más bien al reloj, eran las 9:40... Tenía que salir ahora, ya que el lugar le quedaba algo lejos.

Se lavó los dientes, y se puso la mochila en los hombros. Escribió en la pequeña pizarra que tenían en el comedor, que salía con unos amigos. Como cada vez que salía para que su padre o su hermano no lo atosigaran luego con preguntas.

* * *

Estaba llegando tarde, eran las 10:30 pero... ¡La culpa la tenía el restaurante de tenedor libre al aparecer frente a sus ojos!

—Kidd y Killer entenderán que no puedo estar sin cenar.— Repuso, dando un último mordisco al pedazo de carne que se había traído para comer en el camino.

Volvió a mirar el papel, que ahora tenía manchas de grasas. Faltaban tan solo dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Kid,y cuando llegó se asombró al ver la casa.

Tan tipicamente normal.

En su imaginación, pensó que la casa de Kidd tendría un estilo a lo futurista o una casa extravagante toda hecha de metal, o esas clases de cosas que a Kid tanto parecía gustarle.

Tocó el timbre, dudando un segundo en si realmente era su casa, pero al ver quien le abría la puerta era Killer, toda duda se esfumó.

Killer le abrió la puerta, dando un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, Luffy le saludó con su típica sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando estuvo en el umbral, pudo ver a un Kidd con el ceño fruncido.

— Bastardo, tu jodida puntualidad me sorprende. — Resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos

— Oh, creí que estaba llegando tarde, shishishi.—

— Era sarcasmo.—

—Oh..—

El trío se miró entre si, dejando un incomodo silencio por unos segundos.

Observó como Kidd se dirigía a algún lado de su casa, y pronto, volvió con varios vasos y una botella de alcohol. Se sirvió una gran cantidad en su vaso y se lo tomó de lleno.

—Un buen trago para calentar la garganta.— Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las gotas que se asomaban por la comisura de sus labios, que reflejaban una prepotente sonrisa.

—Si quieren tomar, sírvanse ustedes. No soy su puto sirviente.— Kid se sentó en el enorme sillón, dejando un espacio para que Killer se sentase a su lado.

Killer se sirvió también aquel espeso liquido y le dio un gran trago, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo. Luffy se removió, y se dirigió al pequeño sillón que encontraba al lado del otro.

— ¿No tomarás nada, Luffy?— Preguntó Killer, mirándolo interesado en sus movimientos.

— Oh, yo solo tomo en celebraciones.— Aseguró con una sonrisa, mientras se re-acomodaba en el incomodo sillón.

— No pensé que fueras una nenasa, Luffy.— Se burló Kidd, quien a los segundos le regaló una mirada significativa a Killer. — Oh bueno, da igual esa mierda. Al lugar al que iremos te tengo una grata sorpresa.—

—¿¡Iremos a algún restaurante con tenedor libre?!— preguntó ansioso.

Kid lo miró con una gran sonrisa— Oh bueno, podría decirse que para alguna gente con adicciones es algo así como un restaurante con toda la mierda que quieras.—

Luffy ladeó la cabeza sin entender, miró a Killer pidiendo con la mirada una explicación, en la que Killer negó con la cabeza.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, convertirse en un parpadeo las 12 de la noche. Kidd tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por el alcohol, pero parecía ser inmune, ya que actuaba como siempre.

Kidd se levantó del sillón, acomodando sus ropajes — Bien, es hora de irse— Agarró unos de sus grandes abrigos, y se lo puso alrededor de sus hombros. No se inmuto en esperar a sus compañeros se terminaran de alistar, dando un portazo como señal de que él se iría en unos segundos.

Miró el cielo, como la intensa luna le brindaba una espectacular vista, y una sonrisa ladeada se escapó de sus labios.

—Será una noche interesante.—

* * *

En realidad este fic, lo tenía desde hace rato... Iba a ser un one-shot pero preferí hacerlo un two-shot.

Realmente espero que pueda actualizarlo pronto, pero tengo tantas ideas-y fics que continuar- que termino haciendo nada:c

Cabe aclarar que no pude contenerme a meter un pequeño momento ZoLu- creo que es bastante obvio- pero este fic será un LawLu, sin dudarlo.

Bueno~~ Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un Review o Fav que al ver que me llega un mail sobre eso, realmente me hace muy feliz y me da más ánimos para continuar escribiendo.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
